1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spindle motor, and more particularly, to a motor capable of being used in a recording disk driving device for a server rotating a recording disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recording disk driving device for a server generally has a fixed-shaft type spindle motor, in which a shaft having strong impact resistance is fixed to a box of the recording disk driving device, mounted therein.
That is, the shaft is fixedly installed in the spindle motor mounted in the recording disk driving device for a server in order to prevent information recorded in the server from being damaged and being unwritable or unreadable, due to an external impact.
In the case in which the fixed type shaft is installed as described above, a base and a shaft, fixed members, a cover for shielding the fixed members, and a sleeve and a hub, rotating members, are generally required in order to stabilize a fluid dynamic bearing assembly via dynamic oil pressure.
In other words, in order to configure the fluid dynamic bearing assembly including the fixed type shaft, many components are required. Therefore, time required for manufacturing the spindle motor may be necessarily increased, and the overall tolerance of the spindle motor may be increased due to the tolerances of many components.
Therefore, research into a technology for reducing the number of components required for a fluid dynamic bearing assembly, so as to improve productivity and significantly reduce a manufacturing tolerance, thereby improving rotation characteristics, has been urgently demanded.